


Gatos Pretos Dão Sorte

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cats, Cute, Gentleness, Heartwarming, Pets, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ao encontrar um gato preto no fim de uma manhã tão azarada Makoto se deu conta de que nunca tivera tanta sorte.





	Gatos Pretos Dão Sorte

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Makoto estava com uma maré de azar tão grande naquela manhã que chegou a duvidar que chegaria vivo à universidade.

Seu despertador pifara por algum motivo desconhecido, chá quente caíra em sua camisa no café-da-manhã, tropeçara em seus cadarços desamarrados logo após passar pela porta — algo que deixou sua cabeça confusa, pois Makoto tinha certeza de tê-los amarrado minutos antes. Ficara sem bateria para ligar ou mandar uma mensagem a Haru avisando-o que poderia ir na frente, seu bilhete do metrô saiu voando até cair num bueiro e Makoto só encontrara os trocados no fundo de sua mochila para comprar outro no exato momento em que o metrô havia saído.

_“Que luta, hein!”_

O outro metrô viera, com sorte Makoto chegaria à universidade antes do fim da primeira aula, isto é, se não tivesse perdido seu ponto devido ao amontoado de gente que o impedira de sair.

_“Dois pontos à frente, qual é a diferença?”_

Desceu, estava finalmente livre — a diferença era uma corrida cansativa de seis quadras. Passara debaixo de uma escada, quebrara o espelho de uma moça que se maquiava e caminhava ao mesmo tempo quando deu um esbarrão nela; pediu desculpas, mas tudo o que recebeu de volta foram xingamentos chulos.

_“Quantos anos de azar já eram mesmo?”_

A rua antes da universidade estava em reforma, pegou um atalho mais longo, passou por um beco, ouviu um miado, parou…

Um gato preto cruzava seu caminho, tinha olhos amarelos, era magrelo e mancava, certamente tinha fome e sede, talvez dor. Esqueceu-se das aulas, esqueceu-se da universidade, esqueceu-se de seus compromissos — Makoto ajoelhou-se, estendeu os braços, trouxe o bichano ao colo e se levantou acariciando a cabeça do animal.

— Que sorte eu estar passando por aqui, amiguinho — disse sorrindo e não querendo pensar no que poderia ter acontecido ao gato se ele continuasse ali machucado, faminto e sozinho. — Não se preocupe, eu o levarei para casa comigo, acho que faltar à aula por um dia não faz mal, não é?

Era mesmo uma sorte grande Makoto ter tido uma manhã daquelas, quer dizer, se ela o levara a salvar o pobre gatinho… azar não poderia ser.


End file.
